What Happened in Afghanistan
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: It's John and Sherlock's one year anniversary (of when they met, of course, they weren't dating), and John decides to tell Sherlock about his most traumatic moment in the war. Sherlock comforts him. Johnlock. Warnings and everything inside. Oneshot COMPLETED


Title: What Happened in Afghanistan

Summary: It's John and Sherlock's one year anniversary (of when they met, of course, they weren't dating), and John decides to tell Sherlock about his most traumatic moment in the war. Sherlock comforts him.

Rated: T

Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Pairing(s): mentioning of past John/OC, John/Sherlock

Warning(s): mentioning of violence, death, and traumatic experiences. Graphic details when explaining wounds

 **AN: I am really proud of this idea and I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think in a review please :)**

* * *

John's PoV:

John and Sherlock's one year anniversary was today. And might John quickly add that no, they weren't dating. A year ago today, Mike Stanford had introduced John to Sherlock. Winter was approaching and it was a cold, cloudy day. Gray rain clouds hung over London, threatening to pour buckets of water all over them.

Nervousness was filling John's heart quickly, as the morning went by. John was nervous not just because of their anniversary, but because of what he planned to tell Sherlock that night. He was going to tell Sherlock about his most traumatic experience in Afghanistan. John's heart ached as he relived the experience. The blood in the hospital, his best friend and lover dying quickly in his arms. He remembered the bloody hole in Travis's heart and his leg, which had been burned to where you could see bone. The kiss they'd shared before Travis died and John's heart had split in two. Briefly, John wondered if he should also tell Sherlock about his feelings for him.

 _No. He's married to his work. I can't risk our friendship, especially not on our anniversary. I want our relationship to last_ more _than one year, thank you very much._

As John made a surprised breakfast for him and Sherlock, who wasn't up yet after being awake for five days straight, the doctor realized he was talking to himself. _Really going crazy now_ , he assured himself. _I think Sherlock's rubbing off on me._

The thought made him chuckle a bit as he flipped the pancakes. At that moment he heard a low, baritone voice say, "What's funny?" John was surprised when Sherlock kissed his cheek. "Good morning, John," he said. "Happy anniversary."

"You too, Sherlock." John felt himself blushing and blinked in surprise at the kiss. He reconsidered - for the bloody millionth time - his earlier decision about not saying anything about his feelings for his best friend. He pushed away his reconsideration when he remembered holding Travis as he died. No. He couldn't go through that again. That was why John dated _so many women_ , he couldn't afford a relationship as serious as the one he'd been in. Not after the price he paid last time. If he got too close to someone, he shut them out. "You're up early," John noted. "How come?"

"Well, it is our anniversary," Sherlock said as John slid the pile of pancakes onto a plate. "I see you made breakfast."

John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, if you want some, just eat some. We all eat every now and then, you bloody stubborn git."

Sherlock's laugh put butterflies in John's stomach as they sat down at ate. "So, what are we doing today?" Sherlock asked.

John grinned, loving when he had an advantage like this over Sherlock, especially since it drove the man nuts - well, even _more_ nuts, John should say. "I dunno," he said teasingly. "Deduce it, Mr. I-Know-Everything."

"John. Don't do this to me on our _anniversary_." Sherlock teased back, chuckling.

"What, finally taking a day off? Dumping your work for me?"

The comment left an extremely awkward silence around the table and John wished he could take his words back. It had only been a joke, but still. John cleared his throat and took a bite of pancakes. He dared look up and saw Sherlock had taken a sudden interest in the table.

 _Oh my bloody God_ , John thought to himself, forcing himself to not gawk at Sherlock, not gawk at Sherlock, not gawk at Sherlock.

Was Sherlock _blushing_?

"I think I'm going to go get dressed," Sherlock said quickly. He got up and dashed for his bedroom.

Well, then.

Several minutes later, John was cleaning up breakfast as Sherlock came out of his bedroom in his purple shirt that drove John crazy. _He chose that shirt just to bloody torture me_ , thought John to himself. _Git._ "So," John said. "I was thinking we could stay in for a while. You know...watch TV, movies, whatever you like." _Cuddling would be nice, too, though Sherlock probably won't approve._ "I have something planned for later today."

"That sounds nice." To John's surprise, Sherlock pulled John into a tight, warm hug. John relaxed into his arms, trying to hold in a sigh. "What's this?" John breathed, absolutely awed.

"It's my affection for my best friend," Sherlock informed him, and John felt his heart melting. He almost confessed then and there, but held on tight to his secret. He held in the "I love you" on the tip of his tongue. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if-

 _No, John!_ he told himself. _Control._

"I...have to go to the bathroom." John pulled back from the hug and, refusing to meet Sherlock's gaze, hurried into his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. _If I can barely keep my bloody mouth shut now, no way will I last all day_ , thought John with frustration. _God, I love him, that git._ John smiled.

John left his bedroom and smiled at his best friend, who was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Want to pick a movie?" John asked.

"No, you go ahead," Sherlock offered.

"But you always pick," John said, gawking. "I have a horrible taste in movies, remember?"

"Not horrible," Sherlock corrected him. "The movies you choose are predictable. But since it is our anniversary, I don't mind."

John smiled. "Okay. This one, then." He held up a murder mystery that he felt wasn't that predictable. He put it in the DVD and sat down beside Sherlock - closer to him than he normally did. The doctor failed to notice Sherlock watching him as the opening credits started.

Naturally, Sherlock had the whole plot figured out in a matter of minutes. "Obvious," Sherlock said. "The husband did it."

"Spoilers!" John complained.

Sherlock grinned. As the movie went on, John stole occasional looks at Sherlock. He longed to hold his hand, but knew that would be going too far. He wondered what Sherlock would do if he held his hand right now. John wanted to so badly, but Sherlock probably wouldn't like it.

John tried to gather his courage, but by the time he was even remotely willing to try anything, the movie was over. "Want to watch another one?" Sherlock asked.

"You pick this time," John said. Sherlock grabbed one off the shelf and played it, then sat back down beside John, even closer than he was last time. John took this as a clue that Sherlock wanted affection, and hoping he wasn't wrong, he slid his fingers in between Sherlock's, his heart pounding. They sat in silence for a few agonizing seconds before Sherlock squeezed his hand.

John let out a relieved sigh, feeling like the risk had been worth it. "Sherlock, I-" he began, and Sherlock turned to him and he lost his courage. What was he going to say now? "I'm glad we have this day together."

"Me too, John." Sherlock smiled and gave his hand another squeeze.

* * *

"Hello again, John Watson," Angelo greeted John as he walked in the restaurant with Sherlock. The large window was covered with blinds and several candles sat on their usual booth. "Still not his date?"

"I'm not his date!" John blushed and quickly let go of Sherlock's hand.

Angelo smiled knowingly and put a candle on the table, then left the two alone. "John, I have to tell you something," Sherlock said when Angelo was gone.

"Okay."

"You might want to sit down for this." Sherlock gestured to the booth and he and John sat down together. "John, I have been hiding something from you. I'm...sorry I lied, but I felt that it would ruin our friendship." He took a deep breath and John watched him, surprised. "I'm in love with you, John Watson. I love you so much, and these feelings are scaring me-"

John lunged forward and kissed Sherlock, full on the lips, unable to believe it. Sherlock sighed against his mouth as John crawled into the detective's lap, running his fingers through Sherlock's dark curls. _Always wanted to do that_ , John thought as he pressed his mouth harder against Sherlock's. Their kisses became more heated and desperate - until John remembered. And then he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Sherlock asked him.

John leaned back against the booth. "Sherlock, there is..." He swallowed, unsure of how to tell Sherlock about his dead lover. "In Afghanistan...I was with someone."

"Oh. Do you still have feelings for him?" Sherlock asked.

 _Bloody great how Sherlock just assumes it's a guy_ , John thought to himself. "Yes, I do," John said. "But he died in the war."

"John...I'm so sorry." Sherlock reached for his hand.

Tears spilled down John's cheeks. "He...he died in my arms. I held him those last few moments..." John closed his eyes and felt Sherlock's lips on his cheek, catching his tears. He had no idea Sherlock could be so sweet. John opened his eyes, smiling through his tears. "You've been holding out on me." He sniffled. They kissed, deeply, for several long moments. When they pulled back for air John said, "Wait. You were planning on telling me at Angelo's. You had our booth set up all romantic and no one else is here."

"I'm impressed, John. Yes, I was," Sherlock agreed.

John smiled. "That's so romantic, telling me at our favorite restaurant on the one year anniversary that we met."

"Well, I-"

John interrupted Sherlock with a kiss. They kissed until Angelo came back out with the food and said, "So, John Watson, are you his date now?"

The new couple stopped kissing long enough for John to say, "Yes I am, Angelo."

* * *

 **AN: Please review and tell me what you thought :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
